AP Augmentation
__FORCETOC__ AP Augmentation is a new system in Fallen Earth that allows you to spend AP to strengthen weapons in specific areas, to your liking. =Basic Information= *Upgrading these weapons will cost you 300 AP in total (150 per One-Handed Weapon or 300 for a Two-Handed Weapon). *There are three separate areas you can customize, please remember you cannot attain everything. *One-Handed Weapons have half the maximum modifiers per weapon compared to a single Two-Handed Weapon (except for Damage). This makes it so that they equal the same maximum total on modifiers. *Damage, unlike everything else, has it's AP costs cut in half for One-Handed Weapons. This makes it so that they are equal on overall Damage modifiers. =Attributes= Resources Costs 2 AP per point with a maximum of 80. (In total) *Health : Increases Health by 1 *Stamina : Increases Stamina by 1 *Gamma : Increases Gamma by 1 Regeneration Costs 10 AP per point with a maximum of 16. (In total) *Gamma Regeneration : Increases Gamma regeneration by 1 *Stamina Regeneration : Increases Stamina regeneration by 1 *Health Regeneration : Increases Health regeneration by 1 Stats Cost 10 AP per point with a maximum of 16. (In total) *Endurance : Increases Health by 4, Health Regeneration by .1, and Body Saves by .5 per point. *Strength : Increases Health by 3, Health Regeneration by .1, and Body Saves by .5 per point. *Dexterity : Increases Stamina by 3, Stamina Regeneration by .1, and Reflex Saves by .75 per point. *Intelligence : Increases Gamma by 3, Gamma Regeneration by .1, and Mind Saves by .25 per point. *Charisma : Increases Gamma by 2, Gamma Regeneration by .1, and Mind Saves by .25 per point. *Coordination : Increases Stamina by 2 and Stamina Regeneration by .1 *Perception : Increases Reflex Saves by .25 per point *Willpower : Increases Mind Saves by .75 per point It is strongly recommended to ignore Willpower, Coordination, and Charisma. =Skills= Weapon skills can go to +8 while Passives can reach +32 maximum. (In total) Weapon Skills *Pistol : Increases Pistol by 1, costing 20 AP per point. *Melee : Increases Melee by 1, costing 20 AP per point. *Rifle : Increases Rifle by 1, costing 20 AP per point. Passives *Armor Use : Increases Armor Use by 1, costing 5 per point. *Power : Increases Power by 1, costing 5 per point. *Precision : Increases Precision by 1, costing 5 per point. *Dodge : Increases Dodge by 1, costing 5 per point. *Escape Artist : Increases Escape Artist by 1, costing 5 per point. =Damage= You may only put up to 10%, in total, into damage types. *One Handed Weapons : Costs 1 AP per 1% into a damage type. *Two Handed Weapons : Costs 2 AP per 1% into a damage type. *Damage : +X% damage is based on weapon's original damage, if it has 100 damage and you have +10% it gets +10 maximum. **If a weapon has 110 damage, this means you get 1.1 per upgrade. If you put 1 into each damage type, you will only get 10 into of 11 since the ".1" into those damage types will not count! This is the only time Fallen Earth does not round up damage! Damage Types Primary Sadly, unless you are a full on power build you won't maximize damage this way. *Ballistic *Crushing *Piercing *Slashing Secondary Tertiary is better, but you're welcome to try these. *Fire *Cold Tertiary Best option, period, as it will generally net you the best DPS on average. *Disease *Electric - Least possible to resist *Poison *Psionic - Second least possible to resist *Sonic =Recommended Setups= Standard +128 Health & 10% X Damage *+80 Health *+12 Endurance *+10% "X" Damage Type Support Good for "Medics" - Grants +80 Health, 12 into "X" Regenerations, and +10% damage *+80 Health *+12 into Stamina/Gamma (Can mix if you like) Regeneration *+10% X Damage Type Crafter Yes, this does increase your "Weight" limit :D - Gives +8 Kg to your maximum weight. *+16 Strength *Whatever else you want, doesn't matter =Advanced Augmentation= Armor Use *It is possible to get to the next 1% in it's passive, here's an example below. **170 Base Armor Use + 13 Armor Use through augmentation = 183 : 14% Armor Use Passive **(Please remember to check skills/mutations guide for scaling!) This does not mean you must scale by 13-14, there are players who even use +3 Armor Use to get 183 Armor Use on a build with no Coordination. Power *Power is quite expensive to use with augmentation due to it's requirements, but for your power junkies out there it can easily mean another 1% to 2% armor penetration. **Power Scales by 24.19 per 1%, please remember your weapon skill at 195 also gives .89% armor penetration. **This means if your power gives you 5.11% armor penetration, your weapon skill puts it to 6%! Again, like Armor Use, this does not mean you must scale it by 24-25. You could even just put 1-5 into power to next your next 1% (Or more, depending on buffs) bonus. Escape Artist This is a godsend if you wish to try out the passive provide by Escape Artist, sadly it only works in PVP... but it's still fun. *Please make sure to remember you need to multiply your Escape Artist by 2.25 (After 66 perception) of your opponent's Perception to reap it's rewards! *Check Skills/Mutations Guide to understand scaling. **150 Escape Artist builds using spare weapons giving +32 Escape Artist can hide from players with 80 or lower Perception. **165 Escape Artist builds using spare weapons giving +32 Escape Artist can hide from players with 87 or lower Perception. **180 Escape Artist builds using spare weapons giving +32 Escape Artist can hide from players with 94 or lower Perception. **182 Escape Artist builds using spare weapons giving +32 Escape Artist can hide from players with 95 or lower Perception. **189 Escape Artist builds using spare weapons giving +32 Escape Artist can hide from players with 98 or lower Perception. Please remember that you can also use Creeper Serum, at "Average" tier it gives +54 Escape Artist. *This means a build with 135 Escape Artist, +32 Escape Artist Weapon(s), and Average Creeper Serum (+54) can hide from players with up to 98 Perception. *This does also mean if you run into this issue alot, you could make weapons to "scout" for toons using +Perception on spare weapons :o Precision It is possible to get a total of 3% extra critical chance. In Example: *171 Precision : +17.274 Critical Chance *195 Weapon Skill : +2.189 Critical Chance *Total : +19.463 Critical Chance (19% as Fallen Earth passives only work in whole numbers) **26 Augmented Precision : +2.626 Critical Chance **New Total : 22.089% Critical Chance (22% as Fallen Earth passives only work in whole numbers) The above is an example, you do not have to do it that way but it shows how it's possible to be attained. Please check skills/mutations guide to understand how scaling works! Dodge Due to how dodge's passive isn't entirely important, it's generally recommended to ignore this unless you're already taking advantage of it with your current build. *At 147 Dodge you can add 2 dodge (149) through augmentation to get 25% of it's passive. **Please be sure to check if you have weapons or armor which effect your melee or range defense when attempting to increase your dodge! Please be sure to check the Skills/Mutations Guide to understand it's scaling. =Credit= [http://forums.gamersfirst.com/topic/339183-augmentation-breakdown-too-stronk/ All information from Reaps989 aka Nysek's post on the Fallen Earth Forums.] Category:Main Category